Talk:Bravo Team
Quotes/Name Firstly, the person that had reverted my previous edits made me laugh a little. Anyway, with the name 'Sam Lane' or 'Sam Lee'. Does anyone know his actual name? It does sound like Lane, but if he's the leader, as indicated by him asking for the team's status, then he would most likely have had the transmission card. Given that the Marine who had the card looked of an Asian background, his last name would most likely be 'Lee', instead of 'Lane'. I'll leave it for now, but any other thoughts on this? Second, the quotes. '...medical on stage in step' doesn't make any sense. '...medical on station, stat' does. Plus, in game, Sergeant Kelly tells Fireteam 2 to 'fall back to the nearest station...' Don't revert edits unless you know it was incorrect in the first place. Sergeant Blige (talk) 03:31, April 6, 2015 (UTC) If you're not sure about names and activities of certain characters(in this case Bravo Team squad) please do not write fantasy names or ask for suggestions to other users, I've been studying Bravo Team for years being a big fan. If the survivor giving the transmission card to the player was asian doesnt mean he needs to have an asian name... I've been studying all audio files very well, so the informations added are 100% correct. Dont ruin such a good team with false infos please. My apologies. It is Lane. Thanks for the tip on the audio files. However, if you had really studied the audio files, you would realize it is '...medical on station, stat.' It clearly says 'stat'. A few other so called 'fantasy quotes' of mine were actually correct. Sergeant Blige (talk) 02:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Corpse Placement I started an investigation into the identity of the Bravo Marine in Lost Mission when I realized that the garage scene has all four bodies accounted for. Over the course of this, I found some unrelated information that I think should be included. Based on the placement of corpses in the garage, and the cutscene’s depiction of the first marine getting grabbed from behind, I noticed that the body’s head was intact, yet it was located near the hiding spot of the surviving marine, as opposed to the only two corpses with intact heads being located closer to the room’s entrance. Logically, this would mean that the surviving marine was actually the first to be taken out of the action, while the second marine to die was beheaded after he shot the pipes. After this, I remembered that the Limited Collector’s edition had an alternative depiction of Bravo’s demise, as the cutscene was removed in favor of a radio message. In that audio clip, Sam Lane is the third marine to die, as the fourth is still alive to report his death, meaning that not only was the Bravo Marine the last to be eliminated, but he also received a speaking role. Going under the assumption that the Bravo Marine was dragged away to be eaten at the beginning of Lost Mission, that means one of the two corpses with intact heads is the unconscious Bravo Marine, and the other is Sam Lane. If Sam Lane was the one to say “Hallway’s clear,” then based on Bravo’s positioning in the garage, that would place Sam’s body to the left of the entrance, on the guardrails, while the Bravo Marine is to the right of the entrance. This is closer to speculation, as these two can clearly be seen bunching up as they fire on the imp, so they certainly could have switched positions. Note that the marine who shot the pipes may have been the third to die, as the audio from the Limited Collector’s Edition has the final marine call out “Man down!” after his announcement of Lane’s death, making it ambiguous as to whether he was referring to Lane, or if he was referring to the marine who was pounced on, and shot the pipes. There’s also a notable difference in the length of the firefight between its visual and audible representations, so all of this is accounting for a given amount of time dilation. Halosammy (talk) 07:02, January 1, 2018 (UTC)